


FETISH V - BOUND TO BE TOGETHER...

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS TURNED INTO A GROUP OF 3 STORIES. THIS IS THE FIRST, 'BOUND TO LOVE ME' (FETISH M), THE SECOND IS 'BOUND TO BE TOGETHER' (FETISH V) AND THE LAST 'IS BOUND TO HAPPEN' (FETISH I)... THEY ARE NOT IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER IN THE FETISH SERIES....</p><p> WROTE IN 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	FETISH V - BOUND TO BE TOGETHER...

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TURNED INTO A GROUP OF 3 STORIES. THIS IS THE FIRST, 'BOUND TO LOVE ME' (FETISH M), THE SECOND IS 'BOUND TO BE TOGETHER' (FETISH V) AND THE LAST 'IS BOUND TO HAPPEN' (FETISH I)... THEY ARE NOT IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER IN THE FETISH SERIES....
> 
> WROTE IN 2009

BOUND TO BE TOGETHER... ( I had to bring these two back!)

Gaara looked down at Kankurou... once again his brother had asked to be bound. Gaara complied, this time he bound Kankurou in a different position... Gaara had been curious and asked Baki how he would restrain a nin for interrogation. Baki was very helpful and even supplied the restraints... although he asked a strange question about ‘lube’. Gaara wasn’t sure why he needed lube with the restraints but he’d looked around Kankurou’s room until he found a tube of slick gel.

So now Kankurou was bound in a very odd way, Gaara studied the restraints and nodded they were all very secure. Kankurou’s wrists were bound behind him to his ankles, and his ankles to the object Baki had called a spreader bar. Gaara had to admit that while it looked a bit odd, it was very effective... and now he wouldn’t have to worry about Kankurou’s feet or hands loosing circulation.

Gaara still found himself studying Kankurou’s hands and feet with interest... they were very soft... tender. Kankurou’s usual uniform protected the soft flesh... in fact, besides the times he’d bound Kankurou, Gaara hadn’t ever seen them bare. They’d never eaten meals together so Gaara wasn’t even sure if Kankurou took his gloves off then...

“Your hands...” Gaara queried, his low whispery tone dispassionate. 

Kankurou whimpered as Gaara stroked his finger slowly across the tender skin of his palm.

“Why are they soft? Why do you wear the gloves?”

Kankurou blushed but refused to talk. Gaara studied the soles of Kankurou’s feet; the soft pink flesh interested him. Kankurou whimpered, “Please Gaara... that tickles!”

Gaara ignored Kankurou’s words, they didn’t interest him. Gaara traced a blunt finger nail up the center of Kankurou’s foot and watched it curl, “Ah Gaara!” Kankurou wailed.

“You didn’t answer when I asked about your hands...” Gaara stated distractedly. Gaara wondered if the other foot did the same thing when touched like that. Gaara traced his fingernail up the center and watched it curl just like the other... odd. Did they curl as a way of protecting themselves? 

“Gaara!” Kankurou cried out.

“Hn?” Gaara asked quietly.

“You’re torturing me!” Kankurou whined. 

Gaara looked up from the intriguing captive limbs and walked around to stand before Kankurou. “You never answered my question...”

“So you’re torturing me?!” Kankurou yelped.

Gaara tilted his head “No... Did you want me to?”

Kankurou’s face flushed deep red, Gaara watched in confusion, then his gaze traveled down to Kankurou’s engorged cock. Kankurou liked that idea... strange.

“Kankurou... do you like being tortured?” Gaara inquired bluntly.

“Sometimes.” Kankurou muttered his face still bright red.

“Tell me about it... tell me what they did...” Gaara insisted.

Kankurou looked at Gaara like he’d lost his mind. Gaara wanted to know, he wanted to understand. Gaara’s eyes rested on Kankurou’s cock it had moisture on the tip now... he remembered Kankurou seemed to like when he’d tasted it last time... his cock had grown harder.

“Tell me and I’ll take your cock in my mouth...” Gaara announced decisively.

Kankurou groaned and panted, “Kami Gaara... don’t say things like that!”

Puzzled by Kankurou’s inexplicable insistence, Gaara demanded. “Why?”

“Because it makes my cock so hard it hurts!” Kankurou whined.

Gaara speculated on Kankurou’s words for a minute then grunted a soft, “Hn.” He continued studying Kankurou’s cock... it did look bigger and there was more moisture at the tip.

“Fine Gaara I’ll tell you!” Kankurou gasped desperately. Gaara’s eyes slid back up to Kankurou’s.

“I loved when one of my lovers used to scrape his nails slowly over my balls and up the shaft of my cock to the head.”

Gaara scowled slightly, “I don’t understand...” he hated not understanding! “Like this?” Gaara reached out and cupped Kankurou’s balls, then scratched lightly up from the strip of skin behind them over the taut skin and up the whole length of Kankurou’s cock. Kankurou moaned desperately.

“Yes!” Kankurou panted his voice choked. “I’ve also had lovers spank me.”

“And you liked that?” Gaara was fascinated, he could feel his cock harden... it had never done that except when he was excited after he’d killed... 

“Tell me more.” Gaara insisted.

“Gaara please?! I told you, please take my cock in your mouth... please!” Kankurou pleaded.

Gaara knelt and licked the tender swollen head of Kankurou’s cock, cleaning the salty moisture from the head as Kankurou moaned and whimpered in pleasure. Gaara closed his mouth around the head as his tongue licked the tip.

But Gaara’s mind kept dwelling on Kankurou’s words... he wanted to hear more. Gaara drew back and Kankurou groaned loudly.

“Tell me more now.” Gaara demanded.

“I had a lover who used ice to tease me...” Kankurou replied and then whimpered loudly.

“How?” Gaara felt his excitement growing and his cock getting harder as Kankurou spoke.

Kankurou didn’t seem like he’d answer... Gaara looked down at Kankurou’s cock as he thought on Kankurou’s words and his own unexpected reaction to them... talking about his past lover’s had made Kankurou’s cock jump and more liquid wet the tip.

Kankurou groaned loudly “I’ll tell you just stop looking at me like that!”

Like what? Gaara puzzled over Kankurou’s demand and decided it didn’t matter. “Tell me.”

“He’d stick them in... the ice cubes... put them in my ass and use a butt plug... then drip hot wax on my ass cheeks.”

Gaara was fascinated... and very excited by the thought, not the thought of actually doing it, the thought of Kankurou having that done... whimpering in lust as his lover did those things to him!

Gaara’s heart beat very fast and his cock felt hot... swollen... Did it look like Kankurou’s? Gaara reached into his pants and drew his cock out. It was very enlarged; the head was a deeper red...

“Gaara!” Kankurou wailed.

Gaara looked up curiously. “Hn?”

“Please can I suck it, please Gaara can suck your cock?” Kankurou begged, he almost looked in pain.

Gaara was surprised and a bit bewildered by Kankurou’s request. Why would Kankurou want to taste him? Gaara decided it didn’t really matter. “Tell me more and I’ll let you take my cock in your mouth.”

Kankurou whimpered desperately but quickly gasped, “My lover used to twist my nipples until they were so swollen that his breath over the tender skin burned, then he’d suck them hard as I screamed in pleasure...”

Gaara feel a powerful surge of excitement flow through him and he found he was panting his voice husky as he assented. “Hn... You may taste me.” Gaara moved forward and watched as Kankurou gave him a look of gratitude then his hot mouth enclosed Gaara’s cock.

Gaara’s eyes flew wide open in shock... it felt... wonderful! Amazing... he’d never imagined the pleasure that simply having his cock in Kankurou’s mouth would cause to surge through him! The moist heat closed tightly around his swollen flesh and sucked! Gaara gasped, his body moved without thought thrusting his hips forward into the incredible sensation.

Kankurou made a low moan-like sound and Gaara cried out, the feelings were so overpowering that Gaara couldn’t speak to ask Kankurou why. Then Kankurou’s mouth began sliding up and down on Gaara’s tender engorged flesh and all thought was lost. 

Gaara grabbed Kankurou’s head, moving his hips and pushing into the stunning glorious pleasure, pulling back slightly then pushing deep again. Low primal grunts and groans of pleasure came without pause from his lips as he closed his eyes and allowed the stimulation to overtake him, to wipe away all thoughts but the extraordinary feel. 

Gaara could feel his body heat in demand, the urge to feel more, to thrust faster into the moist heat and cried out loudly at the astonishing sensation as his balls tightened and his body pumped into the enthralling tight grasp. 

The sensations just kept getting stronger, his muscles tensing at the almost uncomfortable stimulation as waves of pleasure seemed to flow through him until Gaara was overcome by a spike of pleasure so intense it burned through him and his balls tightened until he felt a release, a odd feeling of all his tension leaving him and only intense pleasure remaining... it left him weak. 

Gaara backed away from Kankurou his cock leaving the heat of his mouth into the cooler air of the room. Gaara backed up until his back hit the wall and he sunk down to the floor.

What had happened? What was that?

“Gaara? Are you ok?” Kankurou sounded worried.

Gaara looked up at Kankurou in bewilderment... was that cumming? Was that what Kankurou felt when he stroked his cock until cum came out? Gaara felt so overwhelmed, he hadn’t expected it to feel so good... 

“Gaara?” Kankurou’s eyes were upset and his tone gentle. “I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have...”

“Does it feel like that every time?” Gaara asked quietly.

“Yes.” Kankurou answered carefully. “I shouldn’t have done that to you... I shouldn’t have asked...”

Gaara looked away. “Why?”

“Why did I do it? I just...” Kankurou’s voice was embarrassed.

“No.” Gaara interrupted. “Why shouldn’t you?” Gaara’s eyes returned to Kankurou’s, his gaze inexpressive once more but inside he was shook... Kankurou gave pleasure like that to others but regretted giving him pleasure.

“I just...” Kankurou’s eyes grew sad and they dropped, “I dream about you... I’ve always wanted to touch you... but it’s wrong... I don’t want to hurt you... I care about you in ways that other’s in our village will look down on you about...”

Gaara rose to his feet and walked over. “You care about me?” Gaara took Kankurou’s chin lifting his head and scrutinized Kankurou’s face. “Why?”

Kankurou met his eyes sincerely, “I always have... I just couldn’t tell you.”

“People have hated me all my life... if I can have someone care about me I don’t care what anyone else thinks.” Gaara replied decisively, his tone unconcerned.

Gaara’s aloof gaze traveled over Kankurou’s body, “Do you wish to be released yet... or do you wish me to take you in my mouth?”

Kankurou looked stunned then his gaze darkened in passion. “Please take me in your mouth Gaara.”

“Hn.” Gaara replied neutrally, but inside his heart was soaring... Kankurou cared about him! Gaara knelt and before he took Kankurou’s cock in his mouth he asked once more. “Kankurou you never told me why your hands are soft...”

Kankurou whimpered his eyes on Gaara’s mouth after a moment he yielded and in a low husky tone he replied, “I masturbate... a lot.” Kankurou’s face flushed red as Gaara’s puzzled gaze studied him. “Soft hands feel good...” Kankurou muttered.

Gaara nodded then he dipped his head and took Kankurou’s cock in his mouth, he remembered how Kankurou had moved his mouth on his cock and slipped slowly up and down the hard hot flesh. Kankurou wailed, then panted. “Ah Kami Gaara! So good! Your mouth feels so good!”

Gaara gave an experimental suck and Kankurou whined, “More... oh please, Gaara more!”

Gaara sucked again and Kankurou cried out, his cock bucked between Gaara’s lips and a spurt of cum filled Gaara’s mouth. Gaara drew back in surprise, then sat watching Kankurou’s cock jump and his cum shoot out in rapid jets from the head of his cock with an interest he’d never had before.

Gaara looked at Kankurou’s face inquisitively. Had he done it right? Gaara’s eyes dropped down to Kankurou’s sated cock and felt a sense of satisfaction he must have Kankurou’s cock wasn’t hard anymore.

Gaara reached out a finger and touched the cum that wet the head of Kankurou’s cock curiously... did it taste different than the clear stuff that had come out before? Gaara leaned forward and gave the damp head a lick, then drew back and blinked in stunned confusion as Kankurou’s cock jumped and started to harden again... You could do it more than once? Gaara’s lips slowly curved, fascinating!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FETISH V:

Vicarphilia: Arousal from another person sexual experience/s.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
